Sweet Library Adventures
by STCabbie
Summary: Armin x Reader: While helping out in the library, Armin receives a cute present, and a shocking secret?


So, I started watching Attack on Titan a few days ago (God, Abbie, have you been living under a rock?) and I am SO in love with Armin. He's my type. Shy, intelligent, and adorable. So, without further ado, I give you... my FIRST ATTACK ON TITAN FANFIC! *cue the trumpets*

Abbie and the horsies :)

Disclaimer: I don't own Attack on Titan – if I did, there would be a lot less dying and a LOT MORE ROMANCE.

**(xx)**

The library was quiet that day.

The only person there was the librarian herself; an aging woman with wispy, grey hair tied up in a lose bun. She smiled as her favourite soldier walked in.

'Armin, dear. How are you today?'

'Good morning, Mrs Peak. I'm fine, thanks. How are you?'

'I'm just brilliant now that you're here!' the old lady cooed. 'What do you need, love?'

'I came along to offer my help. Do you have any jobs for me?'

'How much time do you have?'

'All day.'

Mrs Peak shuffled out from behind her desk and over to a small door. Producing a key from her breast pocket, she unlocked it, and swung the door open to reveal trolley upon trolley of books.

'Could you be a darling and sort these books out for me?'

Armin's face brightened. Sure, there were a lot of books, but maybe he could find some there that he would like. And he had the day off. Determined, he flicked his fringe out of his eyes and pulled out the first trolley.

'No problem! I'll get this done by the end of the day!'

As he started placing books back on the shelves, the door to the library opened again. Armin could hear Mrs Peak talking to somebody, and then the person replied back.

The second voice was, to him, like wind chimes, fluttering in a warm summer breeze. He was head-over-heels in love with this voice, and the person it belonged to.

**You.**

**(xx)**

Armin scuttled behind a bookcase as you came walking around the corner. The abandoned trolley caught your eye. Who had been here? You bent over and picked up an abandoned book, studying the cover. This was one of the books you'd been meaning to read. On the outside, you might have been a ruthless titan-killer, but on the inside, you were a sweet girl who loved her romance stories. Then your (e/c) eyes spotted the carefully-arranged trolley of books.

'Somebody's here,' you whispered to yourself. 'I know it.' Then, a bit louder, you called, 'Hey, come out. I don't bite. Much.'

That did it.

The slim blonde scuttled out from behind the shelf, peering around cautiously, hiding the lower half of his face with a book. As if that would hide anything...

'(y/n)?' he whispered, voice muffled by his protection.

'The one and only!' you giggled, eyes sparkling. A large blush broke out over Armin's face, but it was hidden by the book. 'Anyway, I have a present for you!'

'Oh? A present? (y/n), why? I didn't get you anything!'

You giggled again. 'It's spontaneous, you silly thing! Don't worry! Shut your eyes!'

The boy did as he was told, and your small hands darted out to place something on his head, tilting it so it rested at a cute angle.

Armin opened his eyes abruptly, and touched his present. '(y-y/n)?'

'A flower crown!' you cried out happily. 'I was exercising my horse in a field and we stopped for a rest. When I was little, my grandmother taught me how to thread daises through the stems. We had some time to kill, so I made you a flower crown.'

'I-I love it, (y/n), honestly. It's a lovely present. But, won't it wilt?'

'Yeah,' you mused, finger on your chin. Armin blushed again, and this time his book was in front of his face to protect him. You saw his red face, and smirked inside of your head.

To be perfectly honest, you were getting sick of the silly shy-flirting stage. Your friends had confirmed he liked you back. Christa and Mikasa had managed to coax it out of him, by accident, of course. Anyway, why not do something while you were alone?

You produced another flower crown from behind your back and dropped it onto your head, and stepped closer. 'Look, we match.'

Your soft, (h/c) locks framed your face, and Armin struggled not to gasp out loud. You looked like an angel – that crown made you look like a creature from heaven.

'You know, Armin...' you began, and then fiddled with your fingers. 'I've been keeping a big secret from you for a long time, and I feel really bad about it.'

'Oh?'

You gently prised the lowered book from his fingers, and hugged it to your chest. Then, you leaned forward, screwed your eyes shut, and whispered into his ear.

'I might have the **tiniest** crush on this kid called Armin.'

Then you pulled back, and gave him a very small face, trying not to laugh. His face was priceless. His little pink mouth was round and open, in a perfect 'o' and his ocean-blue eyes were wide. After a few minutes of thought, he turned around and looked you square in your own (e/c) eyes, which were quickly losing their regular glimmer.

'I might have the **tiniest** crush on this girl called (y/n),' your crush said back.

Your heart started beating madly. Armin liked you back! Well, you already knew that, but to hear it from **his **mouth was a whole other story completely.

You took it one step further, cheeks a sweet pink hue. 'What do you think they would do if they were talking to each other right now?'

'I don't know,' Armin whispered in reply, looking at you.

'I'll show you.' And with that, you stood on your toes, linked your arms around his neck, and kissed him. It took a second for him to kiss you back, and suddenly, you were gone in your own little world.

You didn't realise that Sasha and Connie were watching you from behind a shelf, trying not to giggle like children. They tripped out of the library, and zoomed to the dining hall, to tell all of your friends.

Great. By dinner, everybody would know.

Oh well.

You had your new Prince Charming.

And your sweet library adventure.


End file.
